


The Big Reveal

by TooManyShips7572



Series: Posie Ann Halstead [4]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/pseuds/TooManyShips7572
Summary: Jay and Hailey find out the gender of Baby Halstead
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Posie Ann Halstead [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556731
Kudos: 20





	The Big Reveal

Today was a big day for Jay and Hailey, they had an ultrasound scheduled to see the baby. Hailey was now twenty weeks and ready to find out what the baby was. Both her and Jay wanted nothing more than a healthy baby but while Hailey was convinced they were having a boy, Jay was convinced they were having a girl. 

They had already decided they were going to be cliche and have a gender reveal but the three people in charge of that were Kim, Vanessa and by to the surprise of everyone Voight. While Hailey and Jay would be seeing the baby today, Vanessa and Kim would be stopping by Med later to get the result of the scan from Natalie. 

Jay and Hailey had just arrived at Med and were walking towards the office and ran into both Will and Natalie. 

“Hey guys, getting ready to go see my nephew?” Will asked them. 

“I really need both you and Hailey to stop calling my daughter a boy.” Jay told the group as Hailey and Will fist bumped and Natalie just laughed. 

“I’m sorry Jay but this baby is a boy, maybe the next one you’ll get your girl.” Hailey said as she rubbed her stomach and felt the baby kick. 

All three heads turned to her as she said that. 

“What?” Hailey asked as she noticed all them staring at her. 

“The next one Hails? How about we focus on this one first and then we can talk about another one down the road.” Jay said as he looked at her with a shocked look on his face that she would bring up baby number two when they hadn’t even had baby number one yet. 

Hailey just shook her head as they all headed towards the ultrasound room. 

“So are you joining us?” Jay asked Will as he noticed him going the same direction. 

“Well I mean as long as Hailey doesn’t mind me being there.” Will said as he looked over at his brothers girlfriend. 

“Nope not at all, let’s go see this baby” Hailey smiled as they all walked into the room. 

Natalie went and grabbed the ultrasound machine while Hailey went to lay on the bed. Jay walked over to the bed and leaned into Hailey and grabbed her hand. 

“Alright Hailey, lift your shirt up and I’m going to put this gel on your stomach which is gonna be kind of cold.” Natalie said as she squirted the gel onto Haileys stomach and started moving the probe around. 

Jay and Hailey couldn’t take their eyes off the screen as the image of the baby appeared and Natalie flipped a switch which allowed the baby’s heartbeat to resonate around the small room. 

Jay squeezes Haileys hand as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. 

“We did that Jay.” Hailey said as tears streamed down her face and Jay leaned down to kiss her. 

“Yea Hails we did.” Jay told her. 

After a few measurements and checking to make sure everything was okay with the baby, Natalie gave Hailey a towel to wipe her stomach off and let her pull down her shirt. 

“So you guys sure you don’t want to know what the baby is?” Natalie asked before they all left. 

“Nope, Vanessa and Kim will be by in like an hour to get the envelope from you.” Jay told Natalie as he helped Hailey with her coat. 

“Sounds good. See you guys Sunday.” Natalie told them 

“Do you guys know what they are planning?” Hailey asked as she eyed both Will and Natalie. 

“Jay didn’t tell you and no we won’t tell you either, Voight will fill you guys in later.” Will told Hailey as Jay just looked at his brother like he wanted to smack him

Hailey looked at Jay and raised her eyebrow at him waiting for him to fill her in on what the plan was for Sunday. 

“Damnit Will, do you not know when to keep your mouth shut, she had no idea.” Jay said to Will as Will just stood there not saying anything back. 

“Ok, so we are gonna go and we will talk later.” Natalie said as she grabbed Will by the arm and dragged him away from his brother and Hailey. 

“So are you planning on telling me what is happening on Sunday?” Hailey asked Jay as they walked out of the hospital and headed for Hailey’s Jeep

“I’m seriously going to kill my brother and then Voight is going to kill me.” Jay told her as he opened the passenger side door for and then walked to the drivers side and got in. 

“Jay, I would like to point out that I am five months pregnant and I have gun, so not the biggest fan of surprises right now.” Hailey told him as they headed home. 

Jay looked over at her and contemplated telling her and ruining the surprise or suffering the wrath of his pregnant girlfriend. 

“I hope your prepared to raise this baby on your own cause Voight is going to kill me for telling you.” Jay told her as he grabbed her hand. 

Hailey just started at Jay like he was going crazy, whatever was happening couldn’t be that big of a deal. 

“Jay, I honestly don’t think Voight is going to kill you.” Hailey said as she squeezed his hand. 

“You’ve met Hank Voight right? Gravely voice, kinda scary.” Jay said trying to buy himself some time. 

“Jay, honestly what is happening on Sunday?” Hailey asked with a slight edge to her voice. 

“You just better act surprised on Sunday. Voight got the entire team, Will and Natalie box seats at the Hawks game and that’s where he planned for us to do the gender reveal.” Jay told her and then watched to see what her reaction would be since he knows that out of all the Chicago sports and team that hockey and the Blackhawks were Haileys favorite. 

As soon as Jay told her what was going on Hailey started tearing up and couldn’t believe that Hank was doing this for them. 

“Are you serious right now Jay?” Hailey asked as she honestly couldn’t believe it. 

“Yes babe, I’m serious. We get to find out what we are having at the Blackhawks game.” Jay said as he pulled into his parking spot and got out of the car and went to Haileys side and opened the door for her. The minute Hailey was out of the Jeep she all but threw herself into Jays arms. 

“How’d we get so lucky to have this amazing group of friends and a boss who would quite literally kill for us?” Hailey asked as she wiped her eyes and they headed into the house. 

“I don’t know Hails but I’m glad we did and just so you know, I’m really glad you walked into that bank and commandeered that robbery homicide.” Jay told her as he kissed her. 

* * *

Sunday Morning 

Hailey was awake before Jay on Sunday but she honestly barely got any sleep between the excitement of what today held for them and the active baby in her stomach. 

Hailey decided that since she was awake and had nothing better today that she was gonna make breakfast for Jay and her. 

An hour later Jay woke to the smell of coffee and pancakes and followed the scent to the kitchen where he found Hailey finishing plating the food. 

“Morning babe.” Jay said as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss and rubbed her stomach which earned him a kick for the baby. 

“Morning, I hope your hungry.” Hailey said as they sat down and started eating. 

“So exactly what time did you wake up?” Jay asked as he took a sip of his coffee. 

Hailey stopped eating and wouldn’t look at Jay cause she knew he would fuss at her. 

“Hailey, what time did you wake up?” Jay asked again. 

“I couldn’t sleep last night.” Hailey said quietly not looking at Jay. 

“Babe, you gotta sleep...you are growing my daughter in there.” Jay smirked as he ran his hand over the baby again. 

“I’m sorry but I’m pretty sure that my son in there.” Hailey responded back as she went back to finishing her pancakes. 

Jay just shook his head, while yes he did want a little girl who looked just her mother but what he really wanted was a healthy baby. 

“I guess we will see which one of us is right in a few hours.” Jay told her as he took their plates and put them in the sink. 

* * *

Blackhawks Game 

Hailey and Jay has just pulled into one of the parking lots at the United Center when Jay turned to Hailey. 

“You ready for this?” Jay asked as he took in Haileys appearance as the got out of the truck, she looked so cute in her jeans and her Andrew Shaw jersey with her baby bump on full display and she also had on her favorite Hawks beanie. 

“Let’s go Halstead, I’ve been ready and I can’t wait to see what Voight has in store for us.” She told him as she checked him out before grabbing his hand. Jay was decked out in jeans, his Jonathon Toews jersey, Hawks hat and was rocking some sexy facial scruff that Hailey was really enjoying on him. 

They walked into the entrance that was noted on their tickets and once they walked in and through security they spotted the others. 

“Hey guys, how long have you guys been waiting?” Hailey asked as she greeted her friends. 

“Not long, we probably got her about 10 minutes ago.” Rojas said as she gave Hailey a hug. 

“Where’s Voight?” Jay asked hen he noticed Voight missing. 

“He said he would meet us in the box shortly.” Adam told the group. 

The group decided to head to their seats and get settled before the game started. 

About fifteen minutes after the Intelligence Unit arrived Will and Natalie showed up and shortly after Voight joined them. 

“Everything ok Sarge?” Hailey asked as he gave her a hug before sitting down on the other side of her. 

“Everything is fine Hailey, just enjoy the game and everything will be explained soon.” Hank told her so that she would stop worrying. 

Once the game started the team plus Will and Natalie were very focused and zoned in on the game. If there was one thing the entire Intelligence team could all agree on was they were all sports fan but everyone knew that Hailey was the resident hockey girl. 

It was now halfway through the second period and Hailey was getting antsy cause she had no idea what Voight had planned. Just as she was about to mention something to Jay she noticed the Blackhawks mascot Tommy Hawk and some of the girls who were part of the ice crew walk into the box that Intelligence was in. 

“Umm Jay, what’s going on?” Hailey asked Jay hoping he had some answers but all he could do was shrug. What neither of them noticed were the looks shared between the rest of the team since they all knew what was about to happen. 

“I have no idea but I have a feeling they do.” Jay said as he realized that all their friends had looks like they knew exactly what was going on. 

Jay, Hailey and the rest of them all turned to look at Tommy Hawk who was dancing and kept point to Haileys stomach and it finally clicked in that this was part of the reveal. 

“Jay, I have a feeling we are about to find out what this baby is.” Hailey said as she grabbed Jays hand and went back to looking at the mascot. 

After a few minutes of goofiness, Tommy Hawk raised the launcher that is used to normally shoot shirts out to fans and it was literally like a cone of silence fell over the box as everyone held their breathe waiting to see what happened. After what felt like hours but was honestly probably only a few seconds they all hear the launcher go off and pink confetti go flying everywhere. 

“Omg we are having a girl!” 

“Yes, I knew it!” 

“Y’all owe us some money!” 

Hailey was crying hysterically and just hugging Jay who also had tears in his eyes. 

“Jay you were right, she is girl” Hailey laughed through her tears as she kissed Jay. 

Once they pulled away from each other Jay leaned his forehead against Haileys and said “She is gonna be as beautiful as her mama and not allowed to date ever.”

As the pulled away and looked around at their friends they couldn’t help but feel so lucky to have such an incredible group of friends who helped pull this off and to have an incredibly supportive boss who they don’t even know how he was able to pull this off but are so grateful he did. 

Hailey walked over to Hank and hugged him. 

“Thank you Sarge, you have no idea how much this means to us.” Hailey told him. 

“Anything for my two best detectives and this little girl”. Hank said as he hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Jay walked over to the two of them and also thanked Voight for doing this for them. 

As things started to settle down Jay and Hailey realized the ice crew and Tommy had something for them. The crew present the parents to be with a pink baby Blackhawks jersey. 

“Omg thank you so much!” Hailey said as she hugged the girls as well as the mascot. 

“Congratulations you two and we hope to see the three of you back here after she is born.” One of the girls said to them. 

“Definitely, she will be coming to plenty of Hawks games in the future.”

* * *

Later that night

After all the excitement from the reveal as well as the Hawks defeating the Dallas Stars, Hailey and Jay finally arrived home. 

Jay and Hailey headed right to their room to change into some comfier clothes and then headed back to the living room and turned on a movie but neither was really paying attention they were both still riding the high of finding out that baby Halstead was a girl. 

“Jay, we are having a girl. I know I said I wanted a boy but I am so excited to be having a girl.” Hailey told him as she looked up at him from her place on his chest. 

“Hailey, you have no idea ho happy I am. I didn’t care what we had as long as both you and the baby were healthy and happy but I can’t wait to see what she looks like and to see you be a mom to our little girl.” Jay said as he pulled her tighter against him and placed a kiss on her lips. 

“Well now the fun begins, picking out a name and shopping for her.” Hailey told Jay and the look on Jays face was comical. 

“I’m going to go broke aren’t I?” He joked with her. 

“Probably but she is so worth it” Hailey said as she felt the baby start moving and grabbed Jays hand so he could feel their daughter move too. 

“You are both worth every penny.” Jay told her as he rubbed his hand over her belly. 

“I love you Jay, thank you so much for everything.” Hailey told him. 

“I love you both more than anything.” Jay responded as they went back to watching the movie that was on and both leaving a hand on Haileys stomach so they could continue to feel their daughter moving.


End file.
